


Strength to Strength

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John and Kayleigh are wondering if they still have a job.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Strength to Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Set the morning after. S1, Ep4

John had been parked outside of. Kayleigh's house for the past ten minutes, thinking about the conversation with kayleigh in the car last night,especially the."Effing arsehole"! He had hoped that. Dave, hadn't heard the last part, but he was disappointed, having had a text message from him at 10pm saying.

John, it's Dave here. FYI, our conversation i will have a wee chat with you in the morning.

He, had driven. Kayleigh home in silence only saying to her as she got out of the car. I'll, pick you up at the usual time, she hadn't answered him back still upset at the thought that. John hadn't stuck up for, her especially after the quip about. "Lipstick on a pig", he felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, between loyalty towards the job and the feelings he was having towards kayleigh.

The voice in his head was laughing at him. "So much for women come and women go redmond, his head and heart weren't much better arguing about what he should do.

" Don't you fucking dare tell her redmond ".

" I love her"!!

" That's not love you're feeling"? 

" Fuck off"!

"Look what happened the last time you told a woman, that you loved her, she tore your guts out"?

"It's, different this time, she makes me smile and laugh"!

"On, your own head be it, she'll tell you to fuck off and report you to." HR", or run for the hills.

"Morning john"

"Jesus, I didn't hear you get in the car"

"That's because you were in deep concentration"

"Do I..... We still have a job then!

"Don't know about you kayleigh love, john chuckled"? 

John, put the car in gear and drove away from Kayleigh's house. 

The, drive into work was quieter than usual apart from the radio playing in the background. John, could see kayleigh staring out of the passenger window chewing her bottom lip, and put his left hand on her right. Causing her to jump, she turned around smiling and hoping that she wasn't misreading the signals he was sending. 

"Look, kayleigh don't worry they won't sack us"?

"How, do you know that john '!

"Because, i know where all the skeletons's are hidden"?

"What, skeletons's"!

"All of. Dave's dirty little secrets, when i cover for him after he's had a few drinks and who he's shagging in the. Disabled bog when he thinks no one is looking"?

John, pulled into the staff car park, nearly crashing the car. When he saw what Ted two was wearing! 

"Where's his trousers"

Kayleigh, nearly gave herself whiplash turning her head to see. 

"It's to warm too wear trousers john! 

"He looks like he's smuggling a budgie in those shorts". 

"He does know how to pack well"? 

"Oi, lady work"! 

John, held the staff entrance door open for kayleigh. Following her in, they both clocked in and john headed up to dave's office and Kayleigh towards the female locker rooms 

Come in john, as per our conversation last night things have changed, it's a total fuck up. Instead of two wagons rocking up later on it's three, from the."RDC", so we'll just have to screw the nut and not paint ourselves into a corner, if everyone knuckles down the job will be done quicker got that john. 

"Aye, Dave got it". 

"Did i hear you and your wee pal having an argument last night when i was talking to you john" 

"No" 

"It must be me then this. Fucking new hearing aid is playing up i were sat at my computer and was convinced that i was hearing voices, turned out the handset was upside down. 

John, was looking for. Kayleigh later on finding her in the canteen at her usual table he sat down next to her. 

"Do you fancy a bit kayleigh"? 

"A bit of what john, she was giggling"! 

"You know a bit"! 

"Are we talking about the same thing john"? 

"I, were talking about overtime if your up for it , seeing your short of money". 

"I'm, always up for it john, she winked at him and a bit of overtime as well"! 

"Good, we're working in the warehouse I'll see you later kayleigh" 

"Have, you worked in the warehouse before john". 

"Aye i've, worked in all the departments in the store when i started on the Y. T. S, the guys in the warehouse took the piss. John, go to the transport office, and ask for a long stand"? 

"How, long was the stand john"! 

"Twenty minutes ~Bastards"! 

"The. Maintenance guy's were worse. John, hand us a left handed screwdriver will you! It's. St Andrews day tomorrow go into the stores and get a tin of. Tartan paint will you ~Piss Heads"! 

"Can you get. Tartan paint john"? 

"No". 

"Alright. Eddie does everyone know what they are doing then". 

"Aye john". 

"Can you get. Jo, to show Kayleigh how things are done in the warehouse please." 

"Right Eddie let's get this walk round done, before the three stooges from. Area, do their audit next week"! 

"How, long have you known john for then Jo."

"About ten years now" 

"Is it true that you and his" Nib's" are doing more than carsharing then kayleigh". 

"What, why were just friends"! 

"It's just he's been walking around with a smile on his face since carshare started. Instead of being a miserable git". 

"Hey, if you're only friends they're is others waiting in the background"? 

"Like who"? 

"Well, you know. Rachel, kayleigh could feel her jealousy kick in"! 

"I'm starving. Kayleigh, where would you like me too take you for something to eat then"? 

"Nando's".


End file.
